worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Taifa (Lonestar)
Main_Page > Vampire: The Requiem > Bloodlines > the Taifa > Lonestar's Version It is often known that vampiric societies have ways to control and influence mortal governments and authorities, but never in the remembered Kindred history, was found a bloodline so talented in such activity as the Taifa. Taifas are social rulers that excel at manipulation, but who are also very aggressive making them perfect tyrants. The bloodline's unbirth and growth is unknown and covered with mysteries. It is around the birth of the second millennium that the Taifas' early sightings are found. The Arabic invasion was tearing Spain apart, which quickly surrendered. As the catholic Iberia became Islamic, the land was divided in smaller emirates, called taifas, lead by tyrannical rulers. It was only the Kindred society that realized these rulers were controlled by fierce vampires. They called themselves the Taifa kings, and others called them Califs. These vampires were skilled in the arts of influencing mortals, so well in fact it was said the different rulers of Spain were all puppets in the hands of the Taifa kings. There was many Califs secretly governing Spain, but one made himself known enough for his name to remain until our modern days. Almohad governed one of the largest taifa in Andalusia. He was known for his sophistication and elegance. Everywhere Almohad went, he would become the center of the attention. His eccentricity was also well known; he spent the country's wealth in ornaments, jewelry and other futile pleasures. He ordered the construction of Seville's Alcázar palace, the largest Kindred haven ever heard of. But behind his well-mannered appearances, Almohad was a savage man who swore loyalty to no one but himself. The few vampires who gathered enough courage to criticize him never survived his wrath. Like all Taifa kings, Almohad's would rarely give his trust, and for such reason, none of the many plots to overthrow him succeeded. It was thus ironical that his downfall was brought by the only Kindred he trusted, his childe. Towards the end of the 11th Century, The Lancea Sanctum had had enough of the Islamic invasion and decided to bring Catholicism back in Spain. The details are unknown, but it is understood that through the help of Almohad's childe, they found a weakness and exploited it. After the downfall of one of the most prominent figures of the taifas, the other Califs should have been worried of a possible Catholic army approaching their territories. But none would believe Almohad really lost his throne. Because of their lack of trust, they thought it was a trick from their enemies and did nothing. After the purge of the Arabic invasion, most Taifas disappeared. A few survived by accepting the Lancea Sanctum's offer to repent and turn to Catholicism. Even today, if a Taifa unlives in a Sanctified-ruled city, she is forced to go to religious ceremonies and renounce to her Islamic heritage. As of Almohad, many believe he suffered Final Death, refusing to indulge the Sanctified's will. Others though affirm he disappeared, perhaps within his Alcázar palace, where he sleeps in its deepest secret chamber. Parent Clan: Gangrel Nickname: Califs Bloodline Disciplines: Animalism, Dominate, Protean, Resilience Weakness: As well as their parent clan's weakness, Taifas find tremendous difficulty in giving their trust. Whenever a Taifa finds himself in a situation where he must give his trust to someone without any guarantee of loyalty, and where betrayal could have consequent repercussions, she must spend a willpower point to resist her urges of distrust and take the risk. This weakness is not to be confused with paranoia. Taifas do not assume they will be betrayed, but just refuse to take the risk of being betrayed. Example: a Taifa is asked by a Primogen to help him get rid of the Prince, and offers in return the position of Sheriff. There is no guarantee the Primogen will not put the blame on the Taifa if the Prince finds out about these plans. Because of that, the Taifa must spend a willpower point if he wishes to accept the offer. Example: a Taifa is offered a small delivery job for some cash. There is no guarantee he will be paid once the job is done. However the risk is not high enough, therefore the Taifa does not need to spend willpower points to take the job.